Things Change
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: Matt and Mello became friends at early age, but only time will tell how that friendship will change. Rating may change. I do not own DeathNote.
1. Chapter 1: No More Chocolate?

(This is my first try at a multi-chapter DeathNote fan-fic... Okay, first try at a DeathNote fan-fic period...)

It was another day at Whammy's House. Three orphan boys, around five to seven years of age, sat in a room together. There was a white haired one off by himself with his toys. A red haired one in the middle of the room, his eyes locked on the TV, the game controller in his hands. He was intent on finishing his game, a toothpick hung halfway out of his mouth. Another, a blonde haired boy, was off in a corner, his face covered, but he could be heard sobbing.

The read head threw the controller down as the screen flashed with large red letters. It read 'GAME OVER'. The boy, known as Matt, spit out his toothpick and glared at the TV. He turned suddenly, the sound of sobbing reaching his ears. He looked over at the blonde known as Mello and raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.

Mello soon uncovered his face to wipe away the tears, but when he moved his hands, he looked up to see the vibrant, yet dull green eyes of Matt covered by a pair of yellow-tinted goggles that were either around his neck or over his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked the video game-obsessed boy.

"I was _not_ crying!" Mello snapped, quickly trying to wipe away the tears and the rest of the evidence that he had actually been crying.

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy," Matt rolled his eyes. He pulled the goggles off of his eyes and let them hang on his neck. He knelt down and looked at Mello, taking in his appearance.

Mello sniffled slightly. "Roger said I can't have anymore chocolate..." he mumbled.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

The blonde shook his head. "He said it's not..." he sniffled, "good for me..."

Matt rolled his eyes and grinned. "Here," he said, pulling a bar of chocolate from his vest pocket and handing it to Mello.

Mello's navy blue eyes slowly got huge, "R-really?" he asked incredulously.

Matt chuckled slightly and nodded, "Yup!" The red head said happily.

The blonde smiled and took the chocolate and practically tackled the other boy, "From now on, whenever I get chocolate, I shall share it with you and only you! You're my best friend!" he exclaimed.

Matt laughed. "Then you're my best friend too!" he smiled.  


It was the start of a great friendship that would last for years to come. But what about the quiet white-haired boy in the corner?

(There ya go! First chapter! )


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Near

(Time for chapter two! )

A frustrated growl woke up the once-sleeping seven year old blonde boy. He sat up and rubbed his dark blue eyes. "Matt?" he muttered curiously as he saw the red head coloring furiously. "What are you doing?"

Matt looked up, pausing for a moment. "It's Near's birthday, Mells!! And I totally forgot! So, I'm drawing a picture of all three of us!" he said, smiling before going back to his drawing.

Mello's eyes got wide. "WHAT!?" he yelled, jumping out of bed. He looked around frantically.

Matt looked up, his green eyes wide behind the yellow tint of his goggles. He laughed slightly. "Did you forget too?" the six year old asked.

Mello nodded, "Uh... Yeah..." he muttered. He rubbed the back of his head. He sighed, shaking his head. He looked around the room and went wide eyed, his eyes landed on his stash of chocolate bars. There were exactly three whole bars and three-fourths of a chocolate bar left.

Matt looked up at Mello, "What are you going to do, Mells?" he asked.

Mello sighed, "Matty... I have to use my chocolate..." he muttered, walking over to his small table and picking up two chocolate bars. He sighed and broke up the pieces equally. He sighed and formed a small train caboose. He smiled at his creation. "There..."

Matt laughed slightly. "It's the end of a train!" he exclaimed happily. He looked down at his picture. "See?" he smiled, showing it to Mello.

It was on regular lined paper and had three stick figures. One had blonde hair, one had white, and one had red. They were holding hands. there was a funky tree, some grass, a smiling sun, and it said 'Friends 4 Ever' on the top.

Mello smiled, "He'll love it," he said.

Near was out in the game room playing with his toys. He sighed, so far no one had remembered to tell him happy birthday. Then again, he didn't even know if anyone else was up. He thought he heard Mello and Matt, but he was used to them yelling at each other in their sleep. He shook his head and made his train run into the wall. He glared and threw his G.I. Joe action figure toward the door.

Matt ducked as he walked into the game room and saw the G.I. Joe flying at him. He had the picture hidden behind his back. He chuckled, his green eyes shining bright, his goggles around his neck.

Mello's eyes went wide and he quickly caught the G.I. Joe action figure and sighed. "Near, I would appreciate you not throwing your toys at us..." he sighed, acting like the oldest of the three, which he was, for once. He held the chocolate train behind him as well.

Near sighed, "Sorry..." he muttered. He was the youngest of the three, but was so quiet you would never notice. He seemed a bit down today. He looked away from the two older boys and pouted.

Matt cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong Near?" he asked, already knowing what was wrong with the white-haired boy.

Mello nodded, "Yeah, what's wrong Near-bear?" he smirked.

Near growled at the nickname Mello used to annoy him. "Nothing's wrong." he muttered darkly.

Matt smiled and looked at Mello, who grinned. They both revealed their presents at the same time and exclaimed, "Happy Birthday Near!"

Near smiled, "Thanks Mells! Thanks Matty!" he jumped up and hugged the two boys tightly. He looked at the picture and then the chocolate caboose. He smiled and found a thumb tack, pinning the picture to the wall in his little corner of the game room. He started playing with the train and then broke a piece off, eating it. He smiled. "This is the best birthday ever!"

Mello and Matt fist-bumped and grinned. "Oh yeah..." they said simultaneously. 


	3. Chapter 3: Blackmail

A few years had passed since Near's birthday surprises and the three boys had gotten back into their daily routines of torturing each other. Today was no different except for the fact that the torture was worse.

Crying could be heard from inside Mello's room. The twelve year old blonde was curled up in the fetal position, sobbing. He had his blanket pulled over him, so he couldn't be seen at all.

A certain red head walked into his best friend's room. "Mells, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the edge of Mello's bed.

"Nothing." Mello replied, sniffling.

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy..." Matt sighed.

Mello chuckled slightly.

"C'mon Mells, what's wrong? Come out from under the blanket..." Matt said.

Mello removed the blanket from around him, looking at Matt. His blonde hair was in pigtails, he had make-up on, and was wearing a black skirt and tank top. There were tear stains on his cheeks.

"Mello, what happened?" Matt asked, he didn't laugh. He looked a little upset or mad.

Mello looked away. "Near said that if I didn't dress up and let Morgan put make up on me..." he sniffled. "He would tell Roger that I've been sneaking chocolate out of the snack pantry after everyone went to bed... He even took a picture..."

Matt sighed and hugged his best friend. "Go get cleaned up and change. I'll take care of this." He stood and put his goggles over his eyes, turning and leaving Mello's room.

Mello sniffled slightly and stood, walking to the bathroom.

Matt sighed, "Near!" he called, looking for the white-haired ten year old.

"Yes, Matt?" Near asked, coming out from seemingly nowhere, he quickly hid something behind his back.

"What's that?" Matt asked, nodding toward the thing behind his back. The eleven year old wasn't very happy at all.

"N-nothing..." Near mumbled.

"Give it here, now," Matt said sternly.

Near shook his head.

"Near, give me the picture," Matt glared. "Or I'll show everyone the picture of you making out with Megatron."

Near's eyes got wide and quickly handed the picture to Matt, walking hurriedly over to his corner to play with his toys.

Matt smirked and looked at the picture, shaking his head. He turned to walk back to Mello's room.

Mello was sitting on his bed, nibbling at a bar of chocolate. He looked up as Matt came into the room.

"Here Mells, he has nothing on you now," Matt grinned, handing the picture to Mello.

Mello smiled, "Thanks Matty..." he said, taking the picture and hiding it. "What did you do to get him to hand it over?"

"I have my ways Mells, I have my ways..." Matt smirked. 


	4. Chapter 4: Hey, hey! You, you!

(Chapter Four is now here! )

"Matt! Near! I'm leaving!" Mello called the sixteen year old as he slipped out of the door.

Matt growled in his throat as the blonde left. The fifteen year old didn't really approve of why the older male was leaving.

Near looked at Matt, "Hey Matt?" he asked quietly.

"What Near?" Matt huffed, looking at Near with green eyes covered with the normal yellow tinted goggles.

"Uh... Could you take me to the toy store?" the fourteen year old asked. "They are having a sale."

Matt shrugged and nodded, "Sure..." he muttered, grabbing his white vest from beside him and slipping it on over his red adn black striped shirt. He was chewing on the toothpick in his mouth. He grabbed the keys to his red Camaro and walking out.

Near looked at Matt and followed the older teen.

"You have to sit in the back. You're too short to sit up front," Matt said simply.

Near nodded, "I figured." he muttered as he climbed into the backseat of the red car.

Matt got into the driver's seat and started the car. He started driving toward the toy store.

Near sighed and bit the tip of his thumb, listening intently to the music blaring from the speakers of the car. He noticed that Matt was bobbing his head slightly and mouthing the words. "Hey Matt?"

The sudden sound of Near's voice made the red head jump. "Yeah Near?" he sighed.

"Do you like this song?" asked the younger of the two.

Matt growled. "No." he said simply and clearly.

Near shrugged and nodded. "Alright."

Though, within the next moment, Matt's actions betrayed his words. The chorus of the song came and Matt practically screamed the words. "Hey, Hey! You, You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey, Hey! You, You! I could be your girlfriend! Hey, Hey! You, y-"

"You do like this song," Near said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Matt sighed and glared slightly. "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you singing about? Mells?" Near asked, his smirk replaced with a serious face.

Matt sighed and shrugged, "I suppose so..." he turned in his seat, they were at a stop light. "You tell him and I will make sure you suffer, understand?"

Near's eyes got wide and innocent, he nodded rapidly. "I understand completely, Matt." he said.

Matt smirked and turned back around, "Good boy."

The two made their way to the toy store and back, Near had found every single original Transformer to add to his collection. He already had Megatron and Optimus Prime. When the two got back to Wammy's House, Mello was sitting there with a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth.

Matt forced a smile, "Hey Mells, how'd it go?"

Mello smirked, his version of a smile, "It went well," he said.

Near went to his little corner of the room and started playing with his new toys.

"You up for a game of Soul Caliber II?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Mello said, taking another bite out of his chocolate bar as Matt tossed him a controller. 


	5. Chapter 5: Pity Party

(Chapter five! )

It had been about a year since Near had found out about Matt's crush on Mello.

It had also been about that long since Mello and Matt moved out of Wammy's House and into an apartment in a nearby apartment building.

Speaking of the seventeen year old blonde, he was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. The leather clad teenager hadn't been seen since he came home early from his date.

A certain red head had been too involved in his video game to notice the blonde come in, but as he passed his best friend/roommate/crush's door, he heard the sobbing. He knocked and walked in, sitting in front of Mello on the edge of the bed. "Mells?"

"Go away..." the blonde mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm the fucking tooth fairy," the sixteen year old red head rolled his eyes.

Mello removed his hands from his face, tears stained his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked again, reaching a fingerless gloved hand out to wipe away a few tears from the older male's cheeks.

"You'll laugh, it's a stupid reason to be crying," Mello replied, trying to keep his pride.

Matt shook his head, completely serious, "I won't laugh Mells..."

"Bella dumped me," Mello said quietly, looking away from his video game-obsessed friend.

Matt sighed and hugged Mello, "I'm sorry," he said simply. He stood and left the room.

Mello shook his head.

Around twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Mello, who had straightened up and stopped crying, answered the door to see Near and L. The blonde cocked his head to the side. L was carrying cake and Near had board games. "What's this about? Why are you two here?" he asked, and by the tone in his voice, it was clear that he didn't like it when people randomly showed up at his home.

Matt sighed and walked up behind Mello, smirking. "I invited them over to keep your mind off of that little hooker-bitch who dumped you."

Mello looked at Near and L and then at his best friend, letting a small grin slide onto his face. "Then let's have some fun..." he said.

Matt spazzed slightly, which earned him an odd look from both L and Near, and a slight laugh from Mello. 


	6. Chapter 6: Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote.

Here we go. I have been putting off writing this chapter because it makes me sad... sniffle So, anyway... On with the story...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pity parties were two years in the past.

Young eighteen year old Matt was sitting on his bed, staring at an old picture of him and his best friend, a certain moody blonde nineteen year old. The teen shook his head, letting the red brown mess of hair fall into his green eyes. He moved his goggles from his eyes to around his neck, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"Matt, why're you crying?" Mello asked, stopping in Matt's doorway to look at him, biting off a piece of his chocolate bar and sucking on it.

"I'm not crying," Matt growled slightly, shaking his head, not looking up at the older male.

Mello rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of Matt's bed, moving the gamer's hair out his face. "Yeah Matty, and now I'm the fucking tooth fairy," the blonde smirked.

Matt chuckled, looking at his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Mello asked.

"Well, I-" Matt began, but they were soon reminded that Near was spending the week with them when they heard the white-haired boy's voice.

"Matt!! I need you!!"

Matt sighed, "Sorry Mells, I promised him I'd do something for him," he said, standing up, putting his goggles back over his eyes. He grinned at the blonde still sitting on the bed before turning and leaving the room. As he met up with Near in the kitchen area, he waited to hear the slam of Mello's door before speaking. "Near, escort me outside will ya?" he grinned, ruffling the younger one's hair.

Near nodded, "Sure thing, just remember to be careful... For Mello's sake..." he said, sending the red head a knowing glance.

The two made their way outside.

"MELLO!! Mello where are you! Damn it! Mello!" Near came running back into the apartment. "Mello!" He had tears running down his cheeks and an folded up piece of paper in his hands.

Mello came out of his room, "Near... What's wrong? What are you holding?" he asked, worried.

"Matt... Matt... He was..." Near choked slightly.

Mello's blue eyes went slightly wide, "Near, what about Matt?" His voice quavered.

"He was... He was..." Near sobbed. "He was hit by a car!"

Mello froze.

"This... Fell out... Of... Of his vest pocket..." Near whimpered, holding out the paper toward Mello.

Mello didn't move for a moment longer. He looked at the sheet of paper, taking it and walking back to his room. He unfolded it. It wasn't very long.

'Mihael, my Mells, my best friend since we were little... I don't know how to tell you to your face without the fear of rejection. I have a feeling you'd reject me... Maybe it's just me being stupid...'

The blonde had to wipe his eyes at this point before continuing.

'I love you. There, I got it out. If you ever see this... It may be too late, but I want you to know that I love you even if I'm gone. Remember when Roger took away your chocolate? Remember when Near dressed you up as a girl? Remember when Bella dumped you? I realized that through all that, I truly loved you Mihael Keehl... Forever...

Love,  
Mail (Matt) Jeevas'

"Damn it!" Mello hit his fist against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why!?" He sobbed hard. "Mail fucking Jeevas! Why the fuck did you leave me all alone!?" He hit the floor, curled into a ball, tears soaking the carpet beneath him as he laid there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it is...

The end...

Maybe... 


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Sorry this took so long and that it's so short... It's just to explain the next chapter... And the last chapter... I enjoy gettin reviews... So... R&R?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X-X-Flashblack-X-X

"Near... I need to ask you a favor..." the seventeen yer old sighed, running a hand nervously through his red-brown hair.

The white-haired boy nodded. "What is it that Matt wants?" he asked curiously.

Matt sighed. "Give this to Mello... I have to know he knows... But I can't stay here..." he said, holding out a plain white envelope with 'Mello' written in Matt's messy script on the front.

"Leave!? Matt! Mello will kill me for letting you go!" the sixteen year old boy's eyes got wide.

Matt put his hand over Near's mouth. "Shh!" he hissed. He shook his head. "Come up with something... You're clever enough to think of a situation..." he said, waving off the topic as he walked off, toward where he hid a get away car not even Mello knew about.

At that moment, an ambulance passed and Near got his bright idea. Matt was hit by a car. He created some hysteria in his tone, some tears in his eyes, and a truly upset demeanor before turning and running into the house to tell Mello and give him the envelope.

X-X-End Flashback-X-X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

There ya go. 


	8. Chapter 8: Final Chapter

(Hey, it's Mello! How are you guys? I am truly sorry for the long wait; my inspiration got up and left. She, my Matt, got up and moved like 300 miles away from me and this story was our thing, so I waited to end it until she came to visit. So, now, without further adieu, here is the final chapter of Things Change…)

Two years later, after many arguments with a certain white-haired male over what Mello should be doing and what Matt would say if he could see Mello at that moment, the blonde stumbled into an emergency room. It was obvious that he was in critical condition. He saw the white tile floor going toward his face, but it never hit him. Nurses caught the male before he hit the ground.

"We need to contact someone, do you have any family members?" the nurse's voice was frantic as they got him on a gurney and began taking him to a room to hook him to machines.

The blonde could barely open his dark blue eyes, one was swollen shut and the other had a burn scar going across his face from a year and a half before. "Mail… Jeevas… If you can find him…" He knew that it wouldn't happen; the man was dead to his knowledge.

One of the nurses ran off as two more hooked up to a breathing machine and an IV. The nurse went to one of the phones and dialed the number one genius man of the city, Near. She got through the first time she tried.

"Hello," Near said through the phone.

"Good evening sir, this is the General Hospital ER and we have a patient who came in here. He's not in a very stable condition and he says his only relation is a man named Mail Jeevas," before she could continue, Near spoke up.

"Give me two minutes. Stabilize him and I will call back," with that, the phone line went dead.

Mello opened his dark blue eyes. His vision was a bit hazy. He could vaguely hear voices, but a few words caught his attention and kept him from slipping back into the deep sleep he knew he would not wake from.

"Hey! Sir, cigarettes are not allowed in the hospital! Sir-" the nurse was cut off as the red head she was yelling at turned back to her with narrowed green eyes, hidden behind yellow-tinted goggles.

Aforementioned red head removed the cigarette briefly from the corner of his mouth and growled. "Shut the fuck up and leave me be, bitch." He glared as he placed the source of his addiction back into his mouth and continued walking, or rather, marching, down the hall. He burst through the door and his eyes fell on the crippled form of Mello.

The blonde man shot up in the hospital bed, his navy blue eyes wide, tears spilling over. "Mail fucking Jeevas! But… I thought… I don't… How?" He jumped from the bed and stumbled, Matt caught him before he hit the ground. He looked up into the dark green eyes of the man he believed to be dead.

Matt should his head. "Mells… What did you do to yourself? How did this happen?"

Mello shook his head, weakly wiping away the tears that still fell down his cheeks. "Nothing," he murmured.

"Yeah, Mells, and I'm the fucking tooth fairy," Matt grinned before pressing his lips to Mello's.

(Yeah, there's the end, I swear I am about to cry… Not because of the ending… But because of how much my friend and I put into this. Again, I am truly sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed it…)


End file.
